The invention relates to an image forming unit that forms an image using an electrophotographic process, and an image forming apparatus that includes the image forming unit.
There has been proposed an image forming apparatus that performs exposure to form an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum and attaches a toner onto the electrostatic latent image to perform development. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-93775.